Together Forever
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: Sequel to 'Forever Ours'. Scenes from the lives of various couples. Pairing depends on version each oneshot is from.


Oneshot Title: Relaxation Oneshot Collection Title: Together Forever Author: Sailor Bluestar E-mail: Fandom: BeyBlade Pairing: Tala/Kai, Bryan/Ray, Tyson/Max, Kevin/Ian, Robert/Johnny Rating: PG-13 Warning: my preferred version of pairings, romance, sap, humour, no real plot Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
Archive: Please go to for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
Summary: The couples enjoy the rest of the cruise.  
Author's Notes: These are just scenes from after 'Forever Ours' that I will create every once in a while. So it's just a collection of oneshots. I will be using both pairing versions that will be stated in the warning label.

Relaxation

Tala and Kai lay together on the lounge chair, basking in the warm sun of the Caribbean, with Kai between Tala's legs. Similarly, Bryan and Ray lay nearby on another lounge chair.

"Hey you guys, enjoying the sun?" Tyson asked with Max by his side.

"Yep." Tala said, nuzzling the back of Kai's neck.

"Just working on the ol' tan." Bryan replied.

"Wouldn't your tanning be much better if Kai and Ray weren't on your laps?" Max asked.

"Meh, not enough lounge chairs."

Tyson and Max looked around them. There were plenty of lounge chairs available.

"Right." Max said skeptically.

"I'm just surprised you guys aren't tanning in the nude. That way you wouldn't have tan lines." Tyson commented slyly.

"Meh."

Kai shifted onto his stomach so that the sun could warm his back.

"Seems to me that Kai and Ray are the only ones getting the tans." Max stated.

"We can always switch." Tala pointed out.

"Prove it." Tyson said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Tala pushed at Kai so that they could switch places.

"Nnnmph." Kai grunted, not wanting to give up his comfortable pillow named Tala.

"Kai!" Tala pouted. "Time to switch. I think you've gotten enough snoozing in the sun. I want to get some colour on me too!"

Kai lazily opened an eye to look at the pouting Tala. He sighed against Tala's chest and sat up, stretching out the kinks from sleeping in the sun. Ray looked over from his own personal human pillow and yawned, showing off his canines. Bryan poked at Ray's ribs.

"I want some colour on me too. You're tan enough." Bryan complained.

Ray rolled his golden eyes and sat up. "Whiner."

Kai and Ray switched spots with Tala and Bryan respectively. Tala gave Kai a light kiss before settling down between Kai's legs. Bryan lay on top of Ray, pleased that his little brother is so well taken care of.

"See, we can switch." Tala stated.

Tyson rolled his eyes as Max pulled him down onto a lounge chair by the two couples.

"This is nice, isn't it Tyson? Nothing big to worry about..." Max said wistfully.

"Yeah."

"The sun is so nice and warm..."

"Yeah."

"It's perfect for sunbathing, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Kai and Bryan started snickering. The others looked quizzically at them. That only fueled their amusement as they laughed.

"What's so funny?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Tyson said, agreeing with Max.

"C-Can...you...say...anything...but...yeah?" Bryan said between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah." Tyson stated with certainty.

Tala and Ray started snickering at that statement. Tyson just blinked at the four of them, snickering away. He turned to Max, who was trying to contain his own amusement.

"What?" Tyson asked, wanting to be in on the joke.

"You kept saying 'yeah', love." Max said, smiling.

Tyson blinked before he scratched his head sheepishly. "I did, didn't I? Hehehehe..."

"Still the idiot." Ian commented, arm in arm with Kevin.

"Ah, the two mischief makers." Tala teased.

"You're the one who's roasting." Ian said, shrugging.

"Are you planning on roasting with us then?" Bryan asked with an evil grin.

"Maybe when Ray is pinning you down. Don't feel like being pitched off the ship today." Ian quipped.

"That's happened before?" Max gasped.

"Maybe not off this ship, but it wouldn't be the first time he's been thrown off some sort of boat for being annoying." Bryan muttered, relaxing against Ray.

"And to think that we get double the annoyance since the two of you are a couple now." Tala commented.

Kevin and Ian both stuck out their tongues at that remark.

"Don't show it if you don't expect to use it." Tala said, smirking, starting to get up to show the two the consequences of sticking their tongue out at him, but he was held firm by Kai. "Kai?"

"Mine." Kai said, giving Tala a kiss.

"Whew. As much as I like Tala and all, it's still would have been awkward." Kevin said to Ian.

"He's like a brother to me, so, yeah, it would have been odd." Ian said.

"Awww, the Demolition Boys are all one big happy family." Johnny said with Robert's arm around his waist to try and keep him from doing anything rash. "If that were true, then Tala and Kai being together would kinda be considered incest, wouldn't it?"

"Bug off Johnny." Tala growled. "Kai's mine."

"I did say that I was with Robert didn't I?" Johnny said, pouting. "Kai's hot and all, but I think I'll stick with Robert. He's...safer and less prone to kill me."

Robert arched a brow. "Are you saying that I'm a pansy?"

"Nope, not a pansy, but you won't kill me." Johnny said, kissing Robert on the cheek.

"So, are you guys going to join us?" Ray asked.

Kevin, Ian, Johnny and Robert shrugged and sat down on the lounge chairs, a couple sharing one lounge chair. They basked in the sun, enjoying the warmth of the Caribbean breeze.

OWARI (END) 


End file.
